Torture of  naruto characters
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: prank week is on and no one is safe run


Torture of the Naruto characters

Disclaimer: Yo Sen and Mako here ok listen we do not own naruto except for our evil…torture based ideas for the characters. Naruto," what are you two doing?" nothing

"Hey Mako guess what week it is"

"What week is it?"

"TORTURE WEEK!"

How will I torture him this week? Oh I know I'll pretend to help him with his little pranks and then I'll ditch and betray him, this will be fun.

"Ok I'll help"

"Great we start with Naruto! So how do we torture him?

"It has to involve ramen"

"Why Ramen?" **Ramen, so good, ramen, ramen. **"OWW that hurt! Why do you take every chance you can to hurt me?"

"Do you want me to use the tsunadi flick of doom on you again? Whatever we'll put laxatives in ramen, and we'll switch Narutos clothes with Sasuke's and Lee's, and place a note from Lee with "put on bushy eyebrows" on the table."

"You're a genius Mako! Let's go!"

Naruto's house

Ahhhh! Why is there a picture of me and Sasuke kissing eww! AHHHH! Where are my clothes? What the heck? A note From Lee?

Naruto, the power of youth has inspired me to help you, I have brought you clothes your size to help you and I also got you stick on eyebrows. This way you can be as great as me.

"Damn you Lee! There's got to be some jumpsuits around here! Yes I found one! No it's made of vegetables. At least I have my ramen. Hey something is weird about this ramen, ugh, oh b-ba-bathroom!

"See sen I told you that expanding foam would be useful" As sen laughs like an idiot

"On to hinata!"

"We better not hurt her!"

"We won't, she'll enjoy it. AHAHAH!"

Hinata's room

Knock, knock, knock

"Y-yes, w- who is it?"

"Hinata-hima, I need to confess my feelings to you."

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata opens the door and sees a Naruto cut out half naked with a towel around his waist. Immediately her face suddenly changes at least ten different shades of red. She sighs and collapses backward into peaceful happiness that is dreams. All I hear from her is a soft whispers "Naruto-kun ahhh." Quickly I take out a pillow and place it under her light head, and leave her to rest. When we walk out and get close to the exit, we hear "NA-Naruto-k** thud!**

"Oh god Sen what have we done?"

"Made her dreams come true"

"HINATA IS NOT A PERVERT!" I shout and smash him in the back of the head with my fan. Negi turns the corner to face us "What's this about Hinata being a pervert?"

"Well… Hinata has a half naked cut out of Naruto in her bedroom."

"I don't want to even know." He turns away muttering to himself about how he's going to kill Hayashi. "WE move onto Zabusa! AHaHaHah" Sen backs away slowly stuttering "wow you really hate him don't you? " I drag sen into zabusa's room where we begin our (my) plans.

Zabusa walks into the bedroom. "Watch and learn sen…in 3…2...1"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY ROOM! NOOOOO THE WALLS…THERE PINK…an? "

"See what did I tell u…he'd see the walls first."

"Ugh why is it neon pink though?" sen puts his sunglasses on.

"It was the girlish thing I could think of and besides look…"

I point to the house

"Zabusa noticed hahahaha…oh an I just remembered! Zabusa has a new pet or should I say pets. Let's go see how he's doing" we walk to the window just in time

"AHHHHHHHH HAKU! You're a bunny! AWW I hate to say it but your cute…OWWWW MAKO DON'T BITE ME THERE! AND SEN DON'T KICK ME!"

"God mako! How'd u teach all the bunnies to do that…I'm sooooo glad I'm not him…Ouch!

"hahaha…that'll teach him, he desearves it Oh and look!" I point at the Zabusa as he runs to the closet and pulls out a giant carrot.

"WHA-WHAT THE WHERES MY SWORD! WHERE DID THIS FRICKEN CARROT COME FROM?" At that exact moment the rabbits (the one Time to move on let's move on to the next victim" I drag sen by the collar of his shirt and lead him to ino's house. Ino walks in.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! WHY WHY WHY WHY! SASUKE-KUN WHY DID YOU BECOME GAY? WAAAAAA AND WITH NARUTO."

Ino runs out the house. She

"Muhahahahahahaahahahahaha Victory my name is sen."

"Sen stop goofin off!" I smack sen with my fan. I raise my eyebrows

"Where the heck did u get the pic of naruto and sasuke kissin in the rain with their shirts off?"

Sen holds his head in pain "OWW WHERE THE HECK DOES THAT FAN COME FROM?"

He holds up his camera in triumph. "Feast your eyes Mako…I have the only way that can make ino break down in to tears…HAHA this photo is a gift from kami and do you really want to know?"

"No honestly." Sen frowns

"ah man I was lookin forward to showing you…so who"s next on our torture list" Sen rubs his hands together eagerly.

I reply with a smile " come sen…time for our next vict-ah volunteer"

"HAKU"

"No!"

Sen smiles evilly and mockingly at me "why mako whats wrong? Hehe"

"We ARE NOT DOING HAKU!" I was beyond enraged.

"But mako what about equality? And don't worry he'll enjoy it."

I remark sarcastically "oh like how hinata enjoyed it. What are we doing anyway?"

"MUHAHAHAHAHA don't worry Mako hehehe…he'll love it. Here change into this"

He hands out a an orange bag an opens a closet door…I hesitantly take it an walk inside.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"SEN YOU JERKWAD! IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

I walk out in disgust…flames coating my face. My perfectly comfortable clothes were replacing with horrid bunny ears with a matching bunny tail…all white. Ugh! On my skin was covered with plaid printing on a blue skirt, with a white blouse.  
>"Sen this is humiliating! WHY!!/! I don't want haku to see this." I point to myself…I looked like a Japanese super doll. God I don't anyone especially haku seeing me look like this. I whine

"SEN! I no wanna do it!"

He grins

"Sorry Mako…oh and look whose here"

We turn around and shoot haku's coming! Sen Whispers

"Don't worry I have cue cards to help you" As Haku approaches, sen disappears behind a wall, my face turns crimson, almost as crimson as my hair. We stare at each other, my voice clogging up just as sen puts up the cue cards

"Hey haku hop. Um how are you hop?" I'm dreading this sen is soo dead after this is over. I rub my arm in embarresment

" listen haku hop. I really l-like you hop. I'm sorry if I'm acting weird hop…i-I just um."

my face is down hidden in shyness…crud and I thought hinata- chan was bad, I'm worse.

"Haku…I'm a bunny hop. Aren't I cute? Do you have a carrot hop? Do you like my blue bow hop? Id be careful haku sen's behind you with a pie hop." oh shoot he is frozen.

"haku I'm in love with you…I've been in love with you since the moment I laid my eyes on you hop. I love the way you were willing to give your life to those you care for and and I also…loved the way you defeated Sen in that fight back there hop." I walk away, god that was so stupid I can't believe I did that. Suddenly haku grabs my arm , pulls me around lowers his face to mine and BLANK…

SENS POINT OF VIEW

Hahahah… wait what the? Oh god hakus going to kiss mako?…oh god hakus gonna die? Huh? Makos not moving, does mako love haku? I take pictures hehehe And sakura appears behind me . Her eyes bright up, when she shrieks "AWWWWW SOOOOO KAWII!" I turn around and slap sakura's mouth shut. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Sakura grips my hand off her mouth. "but its sooooo cute! I'll bet hakus a good kisser."

"Oh dear god don't let mako hear that. She'll kill you, torture you and kill you again. And worse after whats left of you she feeds to akamaru." Sakura pales a ghost white. "Oh crud shes behind me isn't she?" I turn around.

"hoooop hoppity hop hop im going to kill you! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"make you very happy? And possibly angry? Or maybe murderous is a better word since you have a deadly kunai in your hand. Ah mako please don't kill me. What will you tell momo if you kill me?" She grins evily.

"oh don't worry Sen…I have plans for you and momo's going to love it."

"ahehe…AHHHHHHHH!" I run away.

AUTHOR NOTE\

Yo mako here…I must say that I did not enjoy sens idea of me as a bunny or hinata but it was interesting..

Now Sen is gonna pay in the next chapter hahahaha but now what fun will it be if I tell you"

"Ok Sen here…mako? What are you saying? I'm afraid that I won't be able to do it cause im sick "cough cough sneez sneez" hinata bring me back to health, give me ramen and wear a nurse/maid outfit please!"

"n-naruto –kun" hinata faints.

"god hinata-chan down again?"


End file.
